


on your knees, face me, cherry pie, baby

by mikotoh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Clothed Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Marston, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Kink, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Sappy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shopping, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Top John Marston, Wall Sex, clothing store, half-clothed sex, idec if its only me in this tag dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: John and Arthur bang in a changing room.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	on your knees, face me, cherry pie, baby

**Author's Note:**

> aka my first foray into john topping bc its highly underrated

All things considered, Arthur had just wanted to spend the day shopping for new clothes in peace.

But he supposed that meant he shouldn't have brought John with him in the first place, considering the younger man's hyperactive libido- and his own weakness of will when it came to his lover's whims and desires.

Arthur wasn't sure why exactly he'd expected John to stay put as he went to the fitting rooms to try on some clothing, but it didn't take long for the other man to sneak into his stall.

And from there, one thing led to another, until John was on his knees in front of Arthur, doing what he seemed to know best.

Which, frankly, Arthur thought he could handle. It wasn't the first time John had roped him into this sort of thing in a semi-public setting, admittedly, and with practice he was starting to figure out how to properly keep his voice down.

But apparently John had another idea in mind, as before either of them could reach climax he pulled himself off of Arthur's cock, a string of spit hanging between his mouth and the tip broken upon standing up.

After a second to catch his breath he moved forward and pressed Arthur up against one of the walls of the changing room with a heavy kiss, the older man's eyes going wide at the feeling of a hand slipping into the back of his pants.

Arthur broke out of the kiss and gave John an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you _think?"_

"Tryna get us thrown out and possibly arrested, I reckon?"

"Relax. You're a lot quieter than I am on bottom. We'll be fine."

"John, that's not the-"

But he cut himself off at the sight of John raising his free hand and sticking two fingers into his mouth, purposely being as seductive as possible as he looked into Arthur's eyes while coating them in saliva.

Rough but slender fingers, and a wet tongue sliding between them.

Goddammit.

Once he felt his erection further stiffen Arthur realized he'd been staring and finally let out a sigh of exasperation, before undoing his belt and dropping his pants and underwear to the floor to kick them aside.

"Alright, alright, fine. Just… be quick about it, ya hear?"

John just grinned in response as he stopped sucking on his fingers and lowered his hand back down, wasting no time in rubbing them against Arthur's entrance.

"Arthur Morgan. Always acting so high and mighty, but really, you're just as bad as I am deep down, ain't you?"

Arthur choked back a gasp when John pressed one finger inside of him, and then another a second later. 

"Sh-Shut… it…"

A laugh from the younger man, followed by him pulling himself out from his own pants with his free hand and then spitting into his palm before smoothing it over his cock.

Once he figured they were both sufficiently prepared, John took his fingers out and lifted Arthur up by his hips. Despite their slight difference in stature, he could match Arthur's strength and thus had little trouble holding him there against the wall.

Arthur drew in a coarse breath when John finally pushed inside, wrapping his arms around his neck and biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a louder moan trying to creep out.

He might regret telling John to make it quick, though, because it didn't take long for the latter to speed up his thrusts as he pounded Arthur against the wall.

The older man choked back another moan and pressed his face into John's shoulder, briefly digging his teeth into the fabric of his shirt before spitting it back out once he realized it neither tasted nor felt that good in his mouth.

But a knock at the door of the changing room made both men suddenly freeze in place.

"Sir? Is everything alright? You've been in there for a while."

John gave Arthur a shit-eating grin then while his lover just glared at him as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm just… being indecisive, that's all. Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's okay. Take your time. Anything you decided against I could take back for you?"

At that moment John started moving his hips again, causing Arthur to curse at him under his breath before he spoke up once more.

"N-No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Sure. You just lemme know if you need anything."

With that they could hear the attendant's footsteps walking away, and Arthur reached up to give John a harsh tug on his hair.

"Are you goddamn _insane_ , you little brat?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Oh, I'm _certain_ you could, but chose not to, because clearly you're getting off on almost getting caught!"

"And you ain't?"

Arthur tried to object further, but a hand on his cock quickly made the words turn instead into a groan hissed against his teeth.

"You're even harder than before. Can't lie to me when your body's giving everything away."

"You… Urgh… J-John…!"

"Or do you wanna stop?"

He huffed in aggravation then, before shaking his head back and forth and giving John one last annoyed but simultaneously pleading look.

"Will you _please_ just shut up and finish fucking me already?!"

Well, he'd definitely regret saying that later. He was sure John would use it as petty fuel during any stupid arguments of theirs in the future.

But for now, it seemed to get his point across, and John just smirked as he started moving both his hips and his hand faster.

"Can do."

It wasn't long then before Arthur realized he was letting more and more moans escape from himself, barely managing to whisper out an 'I'm close." as he felt that same old tightness building up in his abdomen.

And with impeccable timing, John pressed his mouth over Arthur's right as the two of them reached their climax together, muffling their last loud sounds of pleasure when they came practically in unison- John inside Arthur, and the latter unfortunately right onto John's shirt.

The younger man made a face at the sight before finally pulling out, moving backwards then to set Arthur down onto the short bench by the mirror in the fitting room. Afterwards he shirked off his shirt in favor of pulling on one Arthur had brought in there to try on in the first place, while the other man slipped back into his own pants and underwear.

"You know, I think they're gonna notice you trying to walk out in their merchandise."

"I'm not stealing it, dumbass, it's got a sensor on the tag. I'll just tell the cashier I decided to wear it out. People do that, right?"

"In movies and TV, sure."

John rolled his eyes as he stuffed his now soiled shirt into his bag, before opening the door just a crack and peeking out. 

"Ain't you forgetting something?"

He turned back towards Arthur with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow right back at him as he crossed his arms but didn't say anything else.

John eventually let out an exaggerated sigh and walked back to Arthur, leaning over to hold his face in one hand as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

After a moment he pulled away but stayed close so that he could bump their foreheads together.

"I love you. Happy?"

Arthur finally smiled in return as he reached up and absently adjusted the collar of John's new shirt.

He supposed it would most likely be his after this though, considering it was a bit big on John.

Not that his boyfriend didn't already steal all of his clothes anyway.

"Mostly. But I think I deserve a thank you, too."

"For what?"

"Uh, letting you fuck me in a public place?"

"You're actin' like you weren't into it too!"

"I'm just saying, since you interrupted my peaceful shopping trip and all…"

John huffed and gave Arthur another kiss, this time nibbling gently on his bottom lip before moving back again.

"Fine. Thanks for letting me fuck you, your highness. Next time we'll do it somewhere private so you can be as loud as you want. Is that good enough?"

Arthur let out a laugh in response, although his cheeks were turning somewhat pink at John mentioning their next time together.

"Yeah. I love you, too. Now get out of here before that lady checks on me again."

John waved him off as he headed out the door, after making sure the coast was clear.

"Yeah, yeah. See you outside."

Arthur smiled to himself afterwards, standing up with a sigh as he stretched out his back and then started gathering up the rest of his clothing.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with that kid."

**Author's Note:**

> me writing arthur on top: sweet, loving, careful  
> me writing john on top: bastard
> 
> title is from the song a little piece by the jezabels


End file.
